Emily Tucker
Emily Tucker is a character in the fourteenth Goosebumps book, The Werewolf of Fever Swamp. She is the older sister of Grady Tucker. History Emily Tucker is the sixteen-year-old sister of Grady Tucker. The siblings are forced to move to Fever Swamp in Florida because their father, Dr. Tucker, is a scientist attempting to study the effects of a Floridian swamp's environment on a group of deer. Dr. Tucker keeps the animals in a pen outside of his family's new house. The kids eventually meet several residents who live near them: a crazy looking hermit, a local boy named Will Blake, and a weird local girl named Cassie O'Rourke. The Tucker family also finds a dog in the woods, which they keep and name Wolf. Peculiarly, animals in the area begin dying, and the family doesn't know who or what to blame. Local legends suggest that a werewolf might be responsible, and this is ultimately revealed to be true. While Grady ends up meeting the werewolf of Fever Swamp, Emily does not, and her life is left relatively unchanged by the end of the book. In the Television special her character is still the same. She is not comfortable with the move because she found both a corn snake in the bathroom cabinet and a spider in her lotion much to her disgust. Unlike the novel she does not go into the swamp with Grady or encounters the Swamp hermit. During dinner with the family she asks her dad to let her drive into town (seeing as she's got a license) which her father refuses seeing as she just got her license and doesn't know the roads so Emily promises to drive slow. She even scoff off Grady's claim of a werewolf in Fever Swamp. She even isn't fond of the idea that her brother gets to keep the dog that broke into the house and tackled Grady friendly. She was the first one to accuse Vandal of killing the wild life in the area after seeing a mauled bunny. While Grady went into the Swamp to prove his dog is innocent she drives into town. When she returns Emily looks around for everyone, but can't find any of them.Then While searching through the house she hears a strange growl coming from inside the house while she was upstairs, when she goes down stars she hears the growling so close and even notices paw prints coming through the front door (which was left opened when she came in) Emily turns around and sees the werewolf in the family room! She is chased throughout the house, and runs into the shed with her mom, and the werewolf nearly breaks in only for Mrs. Tucker to hit it with a deer whip. The werewolf runs off into Fever Swamp leaving Emily and her mother in the shed unharmed and frightened. After the incident Emily is finally relived that the werewolf is gone and is happy along with Grady that they get to keep Vandal. General Information Personality Emily is less adventurous — and more indifferent — than her brother. In Grady's opinion, she can be a braggart, often acting as if she is intellectually superior. Physical appearance Emily takes after her mother in having long, blonde hair. Actress * Mairon Bennett (television series) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Sisters Category:Television series characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Siblings Category:Comic characters